guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Su
Su, NPC Su is one of the instructors of Shing Jea Monastery. Headmaster Kuju is her grandmother and Reng Ku is her brother. She has a thing for Jinzo and, apparently, it's mutual. Quests Given *Reaping the Naga *An Audience with Master Togo Quests Involved In *Track Down Su *Defense Against Hexes *To the Rescue *To Zen Daijun Location *Shing Jea Island **Haiju Lagoon (only during quest To the Rescue or To Zen Daijun) **Monastery Overlook (only during quest Defense Against Hexes) **Panjiang Peninsula (at the entrance to Raiyan Cave, southern area) *Kaineng City **Divine Path Dialogue In Panjiang Peninsula, if your character is a Necromancer: :"Oh, good! Just what this monastery needs: more necromancer novices. As if I have time for the students I already have. Do you not know what a powerful Necromancer has more important things to do?" In Panjiang Peninsula, if your character is not a Necromancer: :"You are lucky that you are not a Necromancer-in-training. I do not allow my apprentices to wander about anywhere they like. Go and find your headmaster." In Panjiang Peninsula, if your character is not a Factions character: :"I am afraid I cannot help you. You are not a student here. And do not bother trying to become one... that honor is reserved for Canthans." Haiju Lagoon (during To the Rescue): :"Make yourself useful or I will find a use for your corpse." When spoken to in the Divine Path: :"I think it is time to settle down after all of this. Perhaps I will go find a nice dark hollow somewhere in Echovald." Su, Grave Henchman Profession: Necromancer Armament: Staff Armor: Necromancer Shing Jea Armor Su is a henchman available for hire on Cantha from Zen Daijun onwards, and at various intervals later on. Location *Shing Jea Island **Zen Daijun *Kaineng City (all towns and outposts except Imperial Sanctum, Raisu Palace, and Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter)) *Jade Sea **Boreas Seabed Skills used Level 16 * * * * * * Level 20 * * * * * * * * Evaluation Pros: *Can animate Minions, has Animate Flesh Golem. *Deals powerful damage while being quite resillent due to good Taste of Death usage. *Can deny corpses. Cons: *Doesn't have a fast recharging minion spell, such as Animate Bone Horror *Don't bring Su (excluding Shing Jea Island) if you plan on exploiting corpses yourself, or if you have heroes that can. Dialogue On Shing Jea Island: :"This plague is a real work of art. I don't know who created it, but whoever it was certainly knew what they were doing. Not only does the plague kill, but it also inflicts insanity upon its victims, leading to them bursting open and spawning an unholy abomination. I only wish I'd have thought of it. What do you want?" In Kaineng City: :"It is strange to be away from all of those I care about and to be surrounded by so many I have little use for. Death is a part of life. Many in this city should welcome it with open arms the way they are forced to live there sic lives. :What do you want?" Quotes Idle quotes on Shing Jea Island: *''"If I had wanted to stand around and do nothing for long periods of time I could have visited Reng Ku."'' Idle quotes in Kaineng City: *''"Grandmother would have something to say about the sorry state of this city."'' *''"Jinzo has such lovely eyes."'' *''"Reng Ku should have come, not me. He could put up with sitting around much easier than I."'' Battle quotes: *''"Death becomes you."'' *''"Die!"'' *''"For Grenth!"'' *''"Grenth take you!"'' *''"Now you die."'' *''"Stay down."'' *''"Time to die."'' *''"To the death!"'' *''"You'll make a fine minion."'' *''"Your soul is mine."'' Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Profession trainers (Factions) Category:Quest givers (Factions) Category:Quest NPCs (Factions) Category:Divine Path Category:Panjiang Peninsula